General Zeong
Character Synopsis General Zeong is the leader of the Dark Axis and the mastermind behind the invasions of Ark, Lacroa, and Neotopia. General Zeong is the most powerful of all the Dark Axis units. His armor is made of pure Gundanium and it can withstand several attacks while his size is formidable to his opponents. He's armed with two gigantic hand beam cannons (which are remote-controlled) and one powerful beam cannon on his head. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Gundam Name: '''General Zeong '''Gender: '''N/A (As a mecha it's gender is non-applicable) '''Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Emporer Mecha Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characeristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy and concentrate it into powerful blasts of energy via it's hands or giant laser located on it's forhead which are potent enough to purge a universe), Mind Control (Soul Drive allows the general to control it's opponets minds and enslave them for an eternity), Soul Manipulation (Gained full control over all souls within the universe), Telepathy (Can telapthically communicate with other beings and mecha from across different Time-Space Continuums), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a entity without a true form and has to manifest a dark avatar to interact with reality), Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate an beings emotions like Fear or Sadness), Illusion Casting (Can cast illusions that are hard to tell apart from reality and weaken the oppnets soul as time goes by), Void Manipulation (Can erase objects and other mecha from existence, can purge an entire Time-Space into nonexistence), Summoning (Can summon other minions and enslaved Gundams to aid it in battle), Absorption (Can absorb and assimilate other gundams and even entire universes), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(At the height of it's power it was going to wipe out all existing parallel universes and alternate Time-Space Continuums within the Gundam Multiverse and assimilate them into it's being to gain more power, The Gundam Multiverse consists of countless other alternate timelines and universes) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(It's energy beam can eclipse the entire universe in mere seconds, Should be vastly superior v2 Gundam who can manifest trails of light from merely moving at fast speeds and sees light as slow in comparasion) 'Lifting Ability: Class T (It's size dwarfs the size of mountains several times over) Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Was going to wipe out and absorb a countless number of parallel universes and alternate Time-Space Continuums) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Was going to survive the destruction of all existing universes and timelines which there exist a countless number of, THe only entity who could harm the general was The Superior Dragon) 'Stamina: Inexhaustible '(As a mecha and non-corporeal exist the idea of stamina is irrelevant to the general, is never shown to tire and can destroy an entire universe while fighting several patheons of Gundam) 'Range: Multiversal '(Was going to destroy all parallel dimensions and Time-Spaces within the Gundam Multiverse which there exist a countless number of) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has knowledge that spans the entire multiverse knowing every possible future that can and has happened within the Gundam Multiverse, Percieves all events occuring in the timeline at once) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Several Arm Canons, Missiles and a massive head lazer Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Remote controlled 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun: The forearms of the General Zeong not only fly around independent of his body, but each digit acts as a much less powerful version of his mouth beam cannon. This gives him a total of eleven beam cannons to use. ;Tractor Beam :* Focused at the eyes, this beam can not only bring anything caught in it closer to him, BUT, it can also work in reverse, sending anything in it away from the Machine. :*Mega Particle Gun: Mounted in the head of the mobile suit is a single mega particle gun. This mega particle gun can fire at least one shot while the head is detached, indicating that there is some sort of energy capacitor that holds a limited charge so that the Zeong's head can use attacks while retreating. :*Soul Drive: Zeong's Soul Drive operates similarly to the Chaos Emeralds, harnessing emotions to become power. General Zeong requires bad emotions, such as depression and fear. And because Zeong's Soul Drive is much bigger than Captain's it possibly can feel those emotions feel much easier. One way to create that fear is with MIND CONTROL. By creating illusions relevent to the subject, Zeong can play on the victim's fears and worries, thus weakening the spirit. Somewhere during this process, Zeong makes an avatar of himself appear, looking like a dark version of the victim. If the subject gives in to the mind control and submits to the avatar, their minds will be under Zeong's control forever. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gundam Category:Anime Category:Villains Category:Mecha Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Psychics Category:Summoners Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 2